The present invention generally relates to cushions, and more particularly, directed to cushioning devices having resilient sacs or chambers filled with a gel.
Cushioning devices are used in many shock absorbing applications including support devices, packaging devices, clothing and padding to name a few.
Cellular type cushioning, padding or packaging devices have been heretofore made by heat sealing air containing chambers between plastic sheets. Such cushions however, are unsuitable in many applications. As a specific example, use in aircraft is impractical because of the change in pressure. Heavy compressive loads have not been supported by prior art devices because of the fragile nature of the material and marginal strength of the seals.
In addition, prior art devices have not enabled the easy securing of the cushions to an object nor enabled the cushioning device to be separable for modifying the size thereof to accommodate specific situations.
The present invention provides an improved gel filled cell type cushioning device which can be made from high strength, fatigue resistant elastomeric gels having sufficient stability to provide consistent resiliency for a wide range of applications.
A resilient cushion in accordance with the present invention generally includes a base sheet and a cover sheet sealed to the base sheet along spaced apart strips to form a matrix of sac like areas therebetween.
The sacs are filled with a gel and preferably a plurality of openings through the base and cover sheets along the strips are provided for enabling passage of a fluid therethrough. With the openings, the cushion in accordance with the present invention may be utilized in situations where breathing of a contacted object is desirable.
The cover sheet is sealed to the base sheet along the strips which may intersect one another at right angles.
Preferably, the base sheet is flexible for enabling the cushion to conform to a contoured surface by bending along the strips.
In addition, perforations may be provided in the strips for facilitating separation of the cushions into a plurality of smaller cushions or tailoring the cushion size to a specific area.
At least one cord may be provided and interlaced between adjacent openings in the strip for enabling the cushion to be secured to an object. The strips may also be of sufficient width for enabling the cushion to be applied to a concave surface with the sac like areas converging toward one another.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a first cover sheet may be sealed to the base sheet on a first side thereof along spaced apart first strips to form a matrix of first sac areas there between. A second cover sheet may be sealed to the base sheet on the second side thereof along spaced apart second strips to form a matrix of second sac like areas therebetween. A gel fills each of the first and second sac like areas.
Preferably, the first and second strips are aligned with one another for enabling a plurality of openings through the first and second strips and the base and cover sheets to provide a breathing of the cushion. The first and second strips also preferably intersect one another at right angles and preferably the base sheet is flexible for enabling the cushion to conform to a contoured surface by bending along the first and second strips. In addition, perforations may be provided in the first and second strips for facilitating separation of the cushion into a plurality of smaller cushions or to size the cushions to a particular area or application. At least one cord may be interlaced between adjacent openings for enabling the cushion to remain secure to an object.